


Gift

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Theyne [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Gift Giving, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Jeyne and Theon give one another a gift. Too bad that Theon doesn't like his.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Series: Theyne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gift

No, no, no.

Theon wanted nothing more than to get as far away from this.....thing.....as possible.

Memories surfaced, of small, but sharp teeth tearing off chunks of his flesh.

Of the little demons spreading their saliva all over his body.

Of them surrounding him, growling menacingly, cutting off his escape time and time again.

But the look on Jeyne's face.....

Tentatively, he stepped forward and petted the creature.

It was harmless.

He laughed at his own stupidity.

He almost let the demons of his past win.

Clumsily, he handed Jeyne his own gift: a lovely pearl necklace, and a pendant shaped like a squid attached to it.

"Thank you." she smiled shyly "What would you name her?"

"Hope." he replied without thinking

The name felt so natural.


End file.
